De favores, niñeras y sorpresas
by rb-fuckingbitch
Summary: Naruto le pide un favor a Sasuke: que cuide de su primo Konohamaru por unas horas. Lo que el Uchiha no sabe, es que serán las más jodidamente extenuantes de su vida. Pasen y lean cómo se las arregla para lidiar con él sin matarlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos. Universo alterno. Insultos y situaciones estúpidamente bizarras.**

* * *

De desvaríos y favores

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba tranquilamente echado sobre el sillón, ahogado entre papas fritas, gaseosa y un zapping interminable, cuando escuchó un portazo y la irritante voz de su compañero de piso –casualmente su mismo auto-denominado mejor amigo- anunciando que había llegado.

Y con él, el fin de su monótona calma.

— Hey, qué hay, bastardo

Sasuke se limitó a emitir un gruñido en respuesta

Naruto lo observó un breve momento, antes de hacerse paso entre el desorden de la habitación y sentarse a su lado en el sillón

— Día productivo, eh?

Otro monosílabo por parte del Uchiha

Naruto rodó los ojos. Hechó un vistaso a su alrededor y chilló

— Deberías comer más sano, animal, ¡sólo mira este montón de chatarra!

Sasuke lo fulminó. ¿En serio? ¿Naruto Uzumaki, el cerdo más chatarroso que había conocido en toda su vida, cuyo único alimento degustado por sus papilas era el rámen enlatado, se dignaba a darle semejante consejo?

— Deberías cerrar la maldita boca – gruñó, llevándose la lata de Coca-Cola a los labios

— Ugh, alguien no está de humor hoy

Cuándo lo estaba, de todos modos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y, por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke sintió que el aire estaba algo… tenso.

No sabía qué estupidez se traía su amigo entre manos, ni le importaba, sólo esperaba que dejara de jugar con sus dedos y largara el buche para poder darle el negativo a la estúpida idea que seguramente rondaba por su vacía cabeza, y que después él la ejecutara de todas formas.

— Bueno, y… ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – Preguntó el blondo, girándose a verlo con su mejor cara de idiota. La rutinaria.

Sasuke suspiró, frotándose el entrecejo con su dedo índice y pulgar

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? –

No iba a andarse con vueltas

Ni Naruto tampoco. Sabía que el Uchiha lo conocía – para su desgracia – demasiado bien, así que estirar el asunto no mejoraría ni empeoraría las cosas

— Bueno… necesito pedirte un fav –

— No.

— Pero…

— No.

— Per-

— Dije que no

—¡Bastardo, ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo que decirte! –

Sé que será una de tus estupideces monumentales, así que no.

Naruto se quedó viéndolo con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, en un exagerado gesto de indignación

— ¡Tú, pedazo de mierda, después de todos los cadáveres que te ayudé a enterrar!

Sasuke lo miró en shock

— ¿De qué mierda hablas, idiota? ¡Nunca he matado a nadie, por ende nunca enterré ningún maldito cadáver! –

— No todavía

Y aquí era cuando la conversación se iba directamente al carajo.

De todas formas, Naruto tenía un punto. Con su jodido carácter era posible que en el futuro fuera asesinar a alguien – su hermano y hasta posiblemente el mismo Naruto encabezarían la lista, el día que finalmente colmaran su paciencia –

De ser así, necesitaría ayuda para enterrar los cadáveres.

Y entonces, Naruto seguramente lo ayudaría con esta tare… esperen, ¿en qué maldito momento se puso a desvariar sobre asesinatos?

Joder, sabía que a la larga juntarse con el descerebrado de Uzumaki terminaría dejando secuelas

Naruto seguía en silencio, expectante a la respuesta de Sasuke

— ¿Lo harías? – preguntó, no terminando de creer que _en verdad _estaba cayendo en su estúpido juego

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, asemejándose a un cachorro desentendido

— ¿Hacer qué? –

Sasuke gruñó con irritación

— ¿Me ayudarías a enterrar un cadáver? –

Naruto sólo lo miró atónito por algo así como tres segundos, antes de pararse y chillar

— TEME, MALDITA SEA, ¿MATASTE A ALGUIEN? SANTA MIERDA, ¿DE VERAS?

Jo-der.

El idiota no sólo comprendía que estaban hablando en términos hipotéticos, sino que lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

Ahora también debería darle explicaciones a los vecinos sobre el hecho de que vivía con un retrasado mental, cuyo hobbie era joderle las pelotas constantemente y escupir estupideces las 24hs diarias, y que no, no había matado a nadie.

No todavía.

— Imbécil, estamos hablando hipotéticamente, ¿y puedes dejar de gritar? Me provocas jaqueca

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, rascándose la nuca y disculpándose para tomar asiento al lado de él, no sin cierta distancia. Idiota.

— En fin, sí, en el caso de que mates a alguien, te ayudaré a enterrar el maldito cuerpo. No es como que me agrade demasiado la idea, pero siendo que soy tu mejor amigo no queda de otra, además de que seguramente me matarías a mí también si no colaborara, y entonces no tendría más opción que-

Sasuke lo interrumpió fulminándolo con la mirada

— Naruto, habla, qué-mierda-quieres-

Su paciencia estaba peligrosamente rozando su límite, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando la insoportable voz del rubio vociferando idioteces sin sentido

Naruto tragó saliva antes de tomar aire y hablar

— ¿Recuerdas a mi pequeño primo, Konohamaru?

La imagen de un pequeño pecoso envuelto en una bufanda más larga que el mismo llegó a su mente

Asintió, teniendo un mal presentimiento de a dónde iba todo esto

— Bueno, mi tía Tsunade me pidió que lo cuidara mañana en la tarde porque tiene que atender unos negocios, pero resulta que no puedo porque debo ir a buscar a Hinata y una amiga suya al aeropuerto, llegan mañana de Tokio y-

— Naruto, por el jodido amor de Dios, sintetiza

— Claro, claro. Emm, en fin, necesitaba pedirte _por favor _si puedes cuidarlo mañana por mí hasta que vuelva con las chicas. ¿Puedes?

Silencio.

Incertidumbre y nervios por parte de Uzumaki.

Suspiro del Uchiha.

— No – Fue su simple y cortante respuesta

— ¿Qué? – El rubio entró en pánico

— Que no. Olvídalo. No seré la puñetera niñera de nadie-

— ¡Teme, maldita sea, es sólo por unas horas! Además es un buen chico, estúpido y fanático del porno ¡se llevarán bien, de veras!

— Yo no soy un jodido fanático del porno, imbécil –

— Claro, claro. En fin, ¿puedes hacer esto por mi? ¿Por favor? ¡Juro que no volveré a pedirte algo!

Naruto gesticuló una cara semejante al del gatito de Shreck –bastante similar, debido a las seis marcas que surcaban sus mejillas y sus ojos ridículamente azules –

Sabía que _si _volvería a pedirle alguna otra cosa. Sabía que el tal Konohamaru, siendo pariente de él, _no podía_ ser un buen chico, y que básicamente se estaba jodiendo a él mismo.

Y aún así no supo decir que no.

— Está bien – fue la respuesta que soltó, junto con un suspiro de resignación

La cara del idiota no podría haberse iluminado más.

Saltó sobre él ahogándolo en un abrazo, a la vez que chillaba como una estúpida adolescente

— ¡Gracias, tío, eres la hostia! Joder, te juro que te lo devolveré de alguna forma, ¡de veras! –

— Si quieres retribuirme de alguna forma, suéltame ahora antes de que te rompa las malditas costillas, Usutatonkachi – Siseó amenazante

Con un escalofrío, pero aún sonriente, Naruto lo soltó chillando una disculpa

Tenía un _muy _mal presentimiento de toda esta mierda, pero aún así, un mocoso de 12 años no podía ser muy problemático

¿Verdad?

* * *

Bueno, en primer lugar... hola?

No sé si me extrañaron o no, pero volví con... esto

No va a tratar sólo de Sasuke lidiando con Konohamaru - quien, para que vayan anticipando, no se lo va a poner fácil - sino que cuando Naruto vuelva del aeropuerto, Sasuke se va a llevar una agradable sorpresa ;) Ustedes estipulen, no quiero dar muchas pistas.

La idea original era joderle la vida a Uchiha poniéndolo como niñera, pero después se me fue todo por las ramas y antes de darme cuenta tenía escrita la tercer parte del fic. Sí, va a constar de varios capítulos, pocos, pero varios. Así que, no sé, les agradecería así como mucho que comentaran qué les pareció.

Acepto sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, lo que sea, mientras encuentre un review de ustedes soy feliz.

Así que nada, eso, nos leemos mis amores! _Cambio y fuera_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos. Universo alterno. Riesgo de muerte por aburrimiento, lenguaje fuerte bla bla bla**

* * *

De niñatos y paciencia perdida

* * *

Naruto se había ido hacía aproximadamente una hora, dejándole dicho que su primo no tardaría en llegar.

Y equivocándose terriblemente.

El mocoso debería haber llegado hacía más o menos media hora – a las 11. Sí, se había levantado temprano por esta mierda - y no había rastros de él.

Y si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha odiaba, era la maldita impuntualidad.

Con un suspiro aburrido, se encontró preguntándose por enésima vez por qué había decidido decir que sí, exponiéndose a dejar de lado la tranquilidad de su rutina por pasar la tarde con un crío de 12 años, siendo que ni siquiera le gustaban los niños.

Pero sus quejas mentales y bufidos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre

Que sonó cinco veces en menos de tres segundos.

Con su mejor cara de póker, fue a abrir la puerta, y en el momento que lo hizo un borrón castaño se adentró en el departamento

— ¡Hasta que me abrieron! – chilló con voz estridente, tirando un bolso a un lado y desplomándose en el sofá

Sasuke sólo alzó una ceja y cerró la puerta lentamente

Konohamaru alzó su cabeza, mirando para todos lados, como buscando algo

— ¿Dónde está Naruto-niichan? – preguntó

¿Educación? ¿Presentación? Nah, ¿para qué?

— No pudo quedarse aquí hoy, tenía asuntos que resolver. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo, voy a cuidarte hasta que llegue-

— ¡¿Qué asuntos son más importantes que quedarse conmigo?! – Chilló

Oh, genial, un mocoso malcriado con voz perfora-tímpanos. Se había ganado la lotería.

Y Naruto una buena paliza.

— Tuvo que ir a buscar a unas amigas al aeropuerto, no tardará en llegar – Dijo en tono monótono

Konohamaru bufó y encendió la tele, desparramándose aún más en el sofá

Sasuke suspiró. Iba a ser una tarde larga.

* * *

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – Chilló indignado el niño – los Power Rangers simplemente _no _pueden compararse con esas estúpidas tortugas. ¡Es decir, ni siquiera tiene sentido! –

— Claro, porque una manga de idiotas disfrazados que hablan con una cabeza gigante sí lo tiene – bufó.

Estaban discutiendo sobre qué dejar en la tv, cuando Konohamaru pasó un canal donde estaban dando _Las tortugas ninja. _Sasuke le pidió – ordenó- que lo dejara, puesto que era su programa de la infancia preferido.

El mocoso se negó, argumentando que los Power Rangers eran cien veces mejor que esos animales mediocres.

Y la batalla se desató.

Nadie se metía con Rafael y Leonardo. Na-die.

— Tsk, al menos ellos son personas. Es decir ¿animales que hablan y pelean? Las tortugas ni siquiera comen pizza, ¡son herbívoras!-

— Es un programa de televisión para niños, _no puedes _simplemente exigir lógica alguna en eso –

— Exacto, para niños. ¿Tú qué tienes, 22? Vete a estudiar ingeniería o algo parecido, perdedor – Le dijo, mientras sacaba la lengua y estiraba su párpado hacia abajo

Si no fuera en contra de su naturaleza Uchiha, Sasuke se lo hubiese quedado mirando boquiabierto.

No sabía qué le molestó más, que lo tratara de inmaduro… o que tuviera razón en hacerlo.

En fin, no iba a dejar que un mocoso de 12 años le pasara por encima, así que simplemente le quitó el control ignorando sus quejas.

— Mi casa, mis reglas, te callas –

Konohamaru bufó haciendo un puchero

Regresó al canal donde estaban sus preciados héroes verdes, pero ya había terminado la programación.

Se resignó por poner un partido de fútbol

Manchester United contra Real Madrid

— Já, ese partido está obviamente ganado. El Real es de madera*- dijo Konohamaru

Sasuke lo miró como si de pronto le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza

— ¿Estás de broma? Los ingleses no tienen oportunidad –

— Tsk, seguro, sólo mira cómoHEY, ESO FUE FALTA!- Exclamó exaltado el chico, parándose y alzando los brazos

— Deja de llorar, ni siquiera lo tocó, simplemente se tiró al piso-

— ¡Claro que no!-

— Que sí-

— ¡No! –

— ¡Que s- y se calló

¿_En verdad_ se estaba rebajando a la altura de un niño de 12 años? ¿Él? ¿Sasuke-_dueño-del-maldito-mundo_-Uchiha?

… Sí. Y le importaba una mierda, defendería su maldito equipo preferido, fuera como fuese.

— ¡Já, gol! ¡En tu cara, perdedor! –

La sonrisa petulante del chico y su dedo señalándolo sólo aumentó sus ganas de bajarle los dientes.

Hasta que su expresión cambió y sus regordetas mejillas se sonrojaron luego de que su estómago rugiera _bastante _fuerte.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante –sólo un poco-. Konohamaru se sonrojó aún más, desviando la mirada.

Y gol del Real.

No supo cómo, pero se contuvo de gritárselo en la cara.

— ¿Es que acaso no desayunaste?-

— ¡No te importa! –

Sasuke bufó. Pequeño idiota orgulloso.

— Iré a pedir pizza – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono

— ¡Genial, mozzarella, gracias! –

¿Qué? Estaba _muy _confundido si creía que _en verdad_ él iba a elegir eso.

— Especial* – Dijo monótonamente, marcando el número de la pizzería

Su acción fue interrumpida por el niño, quien colgó el teléfono y mirándolo desafiante exigió:

— Mozzarella –

Sasuke lo fulminó. Gol del Real.

Faltaban quince minutos para terminar el partido.

Sonrió de medio lado, y viendo la molestia del chico reflejada en sus facciones, se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Madurar? Eso es de frutas.

— Te diré qué. Si gana el Real, es especial. Si pierde, Mozzarella

Konohamaru sonrió casi zorrunamente, confiado, gesto que le hizo recordar mucho a su mejor amigo

— Ya puedo saborear esa pizza – Y dicho esto, se acomodó en el sillón nuevamente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. En verdad, Naruto iba a tener que hacer _mucho _para devolverle el favor.

* * *

— No puedo creerlo – Dijo medio-boquiabierto el chico

Sasuke sólo chistó. Era simplemente insólito.

Justo después de hacer la apuesta, el Manchester había anotado otro gol, empatando el partido.

El cual el Real igualó, dejando el marcador 3-2.

Y cuando en los minutos adicionales, el Manchester metió otro gol-empatando _de nuevo_ el partido- Sasuke quiso simplemente tirar el televisor por el ventanal más próximo.

Dado que era un partido importante, fueron a penales para definir como corresponde el resultado.

Y empataron. _Otra vez_. Empataron los jodidos penales.

El silencio en la sala era tenso, ni el chico ni el Uchiha emitían sonido alguno.

Sasuke bufó, apagó la tele y se dirigió al teléfono. Konohamaru lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces? –

— Pediré la maldita pizza, muero de hambre – Y cómo no, eran ya las 13:30 y el no había comido nada en todo el maldito día

Konohamaru bufó audiblemente. Sasuke lo miró, cruzado de piernas, observándolo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas.

_No_ fue _en absoluto_ compasión, ni mucho menos ternura lo que le provocó.

Reitero; **no**.

Pero casi, _casi_, se vió a sí mismo de pequeño, enfurruñado cuando Itachi le negaba jugar con él, argumentando que tenía cosas qué resolver, que luego lo harían.

Y nunca lo hacían.

Además, no quería lidiar con un maldito mocoso encaprichado toda la tarde, así que simplemente suspiró y dijo entre dientes

— ¿Mitad y mitad? –

La sonrisa que alumbró el rostro del chico lo hizo, sin saber por qué, sentirse bien consigo mismo.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando terminaron de comer, y el maldito Naruto no se había dignado a volver ni contestar sus jodidas llamadas.

El chico lo ayudó a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, para luego derrumbarse en el sofá, otra vez, pero esta vez a jugar a las cartas, para no generar conflicto.

Obviamente, las cosas _no iban_ a ser así de fácil entre ellos dos.

— ¡Hey, fue trampa! –

— Hmp, claro que no –

— ¡Que si! –

— Cállate, ¿cómo podría llegar a hacer trampa, si mesclaste tú?-

El chico se limitó a inflar los mofletes, cruzar los brazos y desviar la mirada.

Sasuke rodó los ojos

Vió cómo el muchacho se levantaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, curioseando, hasta que se detuvo en una repisa con fotos.

A la izquierda, un sonriente Naruto abrazaba a Sasuke amistosamente sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un diploma de graduación.

En el centro, una foto de una mujer bonita con rasgos muy similares a Sasuke sostenía a una bebé en brazos.

A la derecha, una foto de Sasuke junto a un hombre con quien compartía demasiados rasgos similares

— ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó, señalando la foto de la derecha

Sasuke se acercó a la repisa

— Mi hermano – Dijo cortante y serio

— ¿Se llevan bien? –

— Algo así, no lo veo mucho –

Y era verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Itachi.

Se había mudado a Tokyo hacía años, para estudiar administración de empresas y continuar manteniendo la empresa que su difunto padre les había heredado.

Su relación con él era buena cuando niños, pero con el tiempo su necesidad de llamar la atención de su padre lo había alejado de Itachi, haciéndolo competir con su propio hermano, a quien Fugaku tenía en un pedestal como "el hijo prodigio".

Sabía que lo quería, y que podía confiar en él, y eso era suficiente.

Konohamaru no pasó por alto la mirada _casi_ melancólica en sus ojos, así que decidió cambiar de tema

— ¿Y ella? – Preguntó, señalando a la niña en brazos de la mujer de la foto en el centro

Mala idea, pensó al instante. La cara de Sasuke se desfiguró, y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras contestaba entre dientes

— No es _ella_, es _él_. Esa es mi madre, y _ese_ soy _yo_ – Siseó, cansado de que cada maldita persona que viera una foto suya de bebé lo confundiera con una jodida niña

La cara de Konohamaru era un poema.

Fue tomando distintas tonalidades de rojo, su risa atorada en la garganta, hasta que no pudo contenerla más y estalló en una carcajada.

— ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres una maldita niña!-

Sasuke lo fulminó. Si no fuera un maldito mocoso ya lo hubiese zurtido a golpes.

— Cállate – Gruñó, empujándolo levemente para alejarlo de la jodida repisa.

Mierda, ahora era el maldito chiste de un mocoso de doce años. Su vida apestaba.

Cuando Konohamaru por fin se calmó -luego de muchas intensas miradas de odio recibidas por parte de Sasuke - decidió callarse por su bien estar físico y buscar otra cosa en qué entretenerse.

Estaba por preguntarle a Sasuke si tenía algún juego divertido o algo por el estilo, cuando el celular de éste sonó.

— Quédate aquí- gruñó, dirigiéndose a su habitación a buscar el móvil

Iba a hacerle caso, pero sintió unas repentinas y urgentes ganas de ir al baño, por lo que empezó desesperadamente a buscarlo.

Visualizó una puerta entre abierta y, suponiendo que era el baño, se dirigió hacia allí.

Y no, no era.

Era la habitación de Naruto.

* * *

— ¿Cómo que vas a tardar más de lo previsto, Usuratonkachi? Son las 4 de la maldita tarde, idiota-

_— ¡Que no es mi culpa, teme! –_ lloriqueó Naruto del otro lado_ - El vuelo de las chicas se retrasó, así que van a estar llegando como en una hora más, no es que eso me ponga muy contento tampoco, bastardo_

— Púdrete, Dobe, te juro que esta me la vas a pagar – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, colgó

Maldito fuera. Naruto, su jodida tía, su jodido primo, y el mismo por aceptar hacerle el jodido favor. El chico era simplemente exasperante, y su paciencia no era precisamente mucha.

Se dirigió a la sala, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos fuera de la habitación, un chorro de agua lo empapó de pies a cabeza.

Cuando pudo más o menos asimilar qué carajos estaba pasando y preparó el puño para estamparlo en la cara del infeliz responsable, se encontró con algo que _realmente_ no esperaba

El mocoso estaba cargando la maldita pistola de agua de Naruto – que no tenía la más puta idea de cómo la había conseguido – riendo a carcajadas mientras lo señalaba

Sasuke vió rojo. Su paciencia, definitivamente, estaba fuera.

— Estás muerto – gruñó, ante los ojos asustados de Konohamaru, quien luego de intentar lanzarle otro chorro de agua verificó que la pistola estaba vacía y que, efectivamente, estaba jodido.

No supo cómo no se orinó encima, sinceramente.

Lo siguiente no supo si lo hizo por impulso o por estúpido; pero arrojó la pistola a la cara de Sasuke, quien la esquivó con facilidad, y al verificar que ya no tenía qué carajo hacer, recurrió al plan B.

Empezó a correr.

* * *

Eh, hola, _probando, probando_ (?

Bueno, quiero aclarar desde un principio, _no _tengo la más mínima idea de fútbol. Tuve que googlear –si, en serio- equipos conocidos para poder utilizarlos en la trama

Cuando digo *es de madera* es una manera de hacer referencia a que, bueno, apesta

Reitero; _es sólo la opinión de Sasuke _

La pizza "especial" sería la que lleva jamón, queso, aceitunas y morrón, es decir, la que acabo de comer hace un par de minutos y que ya se me está antojando de nuevo *babea el teclado*

Y… creo que eso es todo.

En fin, si tienen alguna duda pregunten, y si no es mucho pedir dejen un maldito review!

_Cambio y fuera_


End file.
